What you mean to me
by ScarletHunter
Summary: AU version of Rain, this is what would happened if Chase was never locked up in the lookout, and him and Marshall sorted out their differences at Jake's mountain with a twist! Songfic. Set in Chase's Pov. (A ChaseXMarshall fic) Don't like don't read.


Chase's Pov

Skye is right - I'm an idiot!

I've done the most stupidest thing is my life!

I've just lost my best friend! I was also getting hell for it off the one pup I was standing up for!

"You're an idiot Chase! Why did you say that to Marshall?"

Her words rang in my head over and over again, and if I didn't listen, she would be pulling on my ear for the rest of the day. Literally! It didn't get any better when every pup was suddenly avoiding me. To makes matters even worse I was almost about to be locked up in the lookout for a week. Oh how cruel Ryder can be! Thank goodness he didn't, he just shouted at me.

So I was allowed with to go with him and the other pups to Jake's mountain. I was happy when Ryder said I could go, but there was still something that was crawling in my brain. Something I didn't give much thought to! Something I didn't think what would be the outcome! Of course it was bad, it couldn't of been any worse.

 _'I had just lost my best friend!'_

Okay so I haven't actually lost him, but it sure feels like it! He did say he never wants to talk to me again! Does he mean just today? Or forever? Seriously I am a idiot!

A mega, colossal fool!

Just jumping to conclusions, like I always do. He will probably never forgive me. How I wish I could go back in time and reverse every word we said to each other! Unfortunately for me no one's made time machines yet, so I'm pretty much stuck. Unless I talk to him.

I was never good at talking. I usually say everything wrong, just like that day! I mean it wasn't all my fault, it was his as well. We were just having a nice day, hanging out like we usually do, but then he says something that doesn't seem right.

"You need to stop worrying about Skye!"

Stop worrying? How can I stop when she goes off doing dangerous things! Especially when she goes high up in the sky in her helicopter, or them tiny wings that pop out of her pup pack. Anything could happen to her. So I can't help, but show concern and then joy when she comes back safe.

Doesn't every pup?

I mean I'm sure that Zuma shows the same type of concern for her like I do! I mean him and Skye are best friends after all.

It isn't just Skye I worry about, I also worry for Marshall who's my best friend - well who was. Who knows what that pup going to get himself into next? Everyday it's the same with him. Tripping up on something, falling into something, or crashing into us in the elevator. If only he could watch where he's going from now on!

The amount of times we have ended up crashing into each other in the most awkward positions, but I guess it wasn't so bad. Even though I have to hide my muzzle away from embarrassment. Everytime we end up being so close to each other. I can't even look him in the eye for the rest of the day! Until the night.

Some nights when every pup gone to sleep, except for me. Marshall would knock on my pup house, asking me to stay up with him. I would've of been able to. If not for sleeping by the middle of the night. If only I could stay up! We usually run into the fields just outside the park and sit under the star the whole night, staying up till morning - if I can stay awake that long! I don't know how he does it? Is there something that stops him from going to sleep without me?

Sometimes I wake up in the morning to find him next to me. Slightly nuzzling into my fur. Although I don't stop him! To afraid I would wake him up, even though the feel of his muzzle so close to me and his fur touching mine instantly makes me blush and my heart beat rapidly. Sometimes I would even watch him sleep. I would find it somewhat - cute? Well I soon realised since I first met him, when I was only five months. That he was cute and still is!

I know it would be weird for most best friends to run off together at night, looking at the sparkly dots above, even though our eyes always end up glued to each other. However me and Marshall were not like most best friends. Who would sometimes even drift apart!

We had that unbreakable bond that no one could destroy. Figures we been together since we were young, and he pretty much saved my life. If Marshall didn't pull me into that alleyway, even if he was pressed up so close to me. I would of been caught by the dog catcher, and sent to the pound for the rest of my life! He took me away from a life on the streets, and helped me find where I belonged.

At the lookout with him and Ryder!

I was so happy when I became a member of the Paw Patrol, I immediately embraced him. I didn't even notice the light pink that dusted his cheeks. It wasn't long till we started going on missions together with Ryder, although it felt like it was just me and Marshall. It was like he was my partner in crime, the type that always got your back, and the one who gets you out of trouble. Even though he ends up getting in trouble along with me. I guess that's the same how many best friends act.

Despite that, me and Marshall are still different. We don't just bail each other out of trouble, it's like I will protect him and stay by his side, no matter what happens! He would also do the same for me. Many best friends have secrets. Not me and Marshall. We tell each other everything. Even when I don't feel like talking, he would do everything to force me to tell him.

Even if that means throwing me in the ice cold sea in the middle of the night! He couldn't get me that easy. So I ended up chasing him all over the bay, until I finally caught up, unexpectedly pinning him down. I almost forgot of how bad my day was, with the way he would always managed to put a smile on my muzzle. Then I told him everything. I knew that day I could trust Marshall with anything, even my life.

Well he did save me when I was younger, so I was entirely in his debt. Even though I know he will never used it against me.

 _'Do best friends compliment each other?'_

Another thing that makes me and Marshall different from many best friends, is that we always compliment each other. From him just saying I was 'cute,' to me saying that 'he looks good in orange.' Just those little things that pull us closer.

One time at night we were just looking at the stars, while I was talking and he was listening. I turned around to look at him and seeing his eyes already glued to me, but I saw something different. From his sweet smile to his glowing cyan blue eyes - and wow! They looked amazing in the night. Enticing even, it was like I was being mesmerized by them. Getting so lost. Like I was stuck in a ocean of blue. It made me have the sudden urge to get closer, like a magnet pulling me nearer to him.

Our paws were inches away. So I lay mine on top of his. He blushed when I lightly squeezed his paw. I didn't even feel the need to look at the sky, when I had my perfect view right in front of me. The words I spoke next were out of control. I just said what was on my mind.

"Marshall, didn't anyone tell you? You have amazing eyes...they're really pretty." I let out a little giggle as he went even more red. Then out of the blue he licked me, on the side of my muzzle.

He always does that to make me shut up, and it always works! I could only look at him with a smug expression. One I so wanted to wipe off. Not to mention he didn't say thank you - wait maybe he did?

Just to make sure I ended up pouncing on top of him, shortly after his expression changed. I grinned as I leaned down directly down to his ear, my hot breath making it twitch. Then I spoke, but this time my voice was low with a slight husky tone. "You know, when some pup gives you a compliment. You're meant to say thank you?" I could hear him breathe in and out before speaking.

"T-thank you...Chase." His voice all of a sudden sounded so soft, with something else that sounded so different - wait did he just moan? Feeling the position we were in was getting too awkward, also I was starting to feel uneasy. I unexpectedly got off, Sitting up next to him. I saw how the smile he had seconds ago was now a small frown.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night, we just lay next to each other, slowly drifting off to sleep. By morning I woke up to find him gone. Which was strange because he always wakes up next to me.

Then I think back to yesterday, did I upset him? I stretch before standing on all fours. I walked back towards the lookout, still seeing him nowhere. I saw another pup that I knew, Zuma. He was by his pup house. Maybe he knows where Marshall is? I ran up to him, but something seemed so different. The Chocolate Lab that I know, looked so sad. Why?

"Hey Zuma, seen Marshall anywhere?" He turns to face me. Still with that sad look on his face.

"Yeah I did, He went to the park with Skye." I rolled my eyes. Marshall has been hanging out with Skye a lot these days. I thanked Zuma, then I ran off to the direction of the park. When I got there I saw them. They didn't even notice me running towards them.

"Hey pups!" They both looked at me, Skye had a smile on her face, but Marshall didn't look so happy.

"Hi Chase!" Skye said doing a little flip, then she lightly nudged Marshall.

"H-hi Chase, listen can we talk?" I tilted my head in confusion. Talk? Talk about what?

"Sure Marshall!" I said happily, however I was still confused with a slight worry. Maybe he wants to talk about last night?

* * *

That talk was exactly about that night. And it was really difficult to put into words. Especially when he said, that it would be best if we didn't go off at night any more! Why? I love staying in the fields with him. It's like my only happy place. Away from everything! A place to relax and spend time with my best friend.

When he said that, I immediately refused! No way would I stop the best times I have with him. Even if it's at night. I wouldn't trade those nights for anything! Why would he say this? Is it because of one awkward night, I don't even know myself what happened? After all it's his fault for having those irresistible eyes. I swear a pup can get lost in eyes like his - okay so I did...almost. I don't even get how that was awkward we've had even closer contact than that before. That what brings me to my next question.

 _'Are best friends touchy?'_

Me and Marshall were always so touchy ever since we were young. Sometimes it would be the accidental bump on the nose or nuzzle into each other fur. Whatever it would be, every single touch from him would make my whole body go on fire! Like I need a freezing cold bath straight after. As we got older the touching only increased. Every time I would annoy him or tease him just for fun, which makes him blush, it's so priceless! He would only lick me, if it's on my cheek or my nose or even one time,

I remember a few years ago. Mr Poter, made us a huge chocolate cake, and me being so messy got some on my muzzle. I didn't even notice Marshall laughing, as I continued to eat the cake still not knowing about the bit that was on my face, however when I turned to see him, still in giggles staring at me, I had to ask.

"Hey buddy, is there something on my face?" He didn't even talk, he just stepped up closer, a little too close for comfort, then he took a long lick down the side of my muzzle near to my lips, almost touching them. That was until he stopped.

"Hmm, chocolate." I could feel my cheeks grow hot as I watched my best friend lick his lips. Tasting the chocolate that was once on my muzzle. I turned to see Rocky with some snug look on his face.

"Why don't you two just admit you love each other?" I swear sometimes I feel like wiping that look of his muzzle, or kill him. Rocky was so irritating when he was young - well that was until he met Zuma and went shy all of a sudden. Instead I let out a little growl in response. Marshall doesn't even seem bothered by it. Maybe he didn't hear Rocky?

Licks aren't the only things that makes us touchy. It's also the nuzzling. Now this is something that would never stop! Everyday we nuzzle each other, even if it's just to wake him up. I swear that pup loves sleep! Another reason I love the nights we spend with each other. As he's sleeping not only doesn't he nuzzle in my fur, his muzzle also buries in my chest. Those things which he doesn't even know he's doing. which makes me feel happy. I don't even stop him.

Not even when he went a little far as to take little licks at my neck. I knew he was asleep and I also know that some part of me was liking the feeling, Like it felt right. However something else was telling me, that this was also my best friend and this pup also had a bad day and if I let him continue it was like I was taking advantage of him. It was a battle I was fighting between my heart and my mind!

My heart won and I let him continue. Although after a few seconds of deciding I just let him do whatever he was doing. He stopped! The licks, the nuzzling, Gone! However his muzzle was still buried in my fur.

I took the risk and caressed him. From his head down to his back. I had to stop when his tail was hitting me on the leg, I didn't even realise my paws were wrapped around him. As his were also wrapped around me. That was a long night. I didn't even go to sleep, too many thoughts going through my head. A few hours past when my eyes were slowly closing, finally sleep. Apparently not.

"Pups to the lookout!" Really? My pup tag goes off now. It's was still night, I swear my eyes are going to be red by morning. I wouldn't be surprised if I get some huge headache, and Marshall asking if I'm drunk. Ryder couldn't of called at a bad time, please say I don't get picked for the mission?

Unfortunately I did! Along with Marshall. Who looked less tired than me.

"Hey Chase, you okay? You look tired?" Marshall asked, as we got into the elevator. I did look tired, no thanks to him! The mission only made things worse, as Ryder was talking, my eyes were closing. That was until he said 'fire at town hall!' My eyes shoot back open as I look at the screen and see the burning building.

It didn't even take us long to get to town hall. I saw Marshall jump out of his truck with Ryder running towards the Mayor. I get why Marshall had to go, him being the fire pup and all. But why me? Just to assist. Maybe Ryder didn't want to leave me alone. One year went by since I became a member of the Paw Patrol, and wherever Ryder went, I went with him. Even to a dangerous rescue. I walked closer to the building. Seeing the fire spreading all around it. I looked over to see Marshall using his water cannon to put out the fire. Most of it gone. Then a tiny meow could be heard.

It was coming from inside the building. I think Marshall heard it too. Cause he suddenly ran right past me! What is he doing? He going to get himself killed! Before I could run in after him. I was suddenly lifted up into Ryder arms.

"Ryder let me go, I need to-"

"Marshall knows what he's doing Chase! He'll be fine." I didn't believe Ryder, Marshall won't be fine, he could get hurt. Or worse! I didn't even want to think what could happen. Seriously that pup is so stupid sometimes, I couldn't bare the thought of him hurt. Only to make matters worse, I suddenly heard a loud howl coming from inside.

 _'Marshall!'_ I knew I was stupid and Ryder was going to kill me, but something told me to go inside. Like I had to get him out of there, to protect him from any danger! I quickly jumped out of Ryder's arms running in the building. Desperately searching for my best friend! I didn't care if I was not following orders. Marshall needs me, and I'll won't be his friend if I just stand by and watch him burn in the fire! I ran in and out of rooms, Trying to sniff out his scent. However it was hard with the smell of fire filling my nose.

"Marshall!" I called, as a cough escaped my mouth. I heard another howl, this time louder. It was coming from inside the room right in front of me. I used a paw to open it, looking inside. Seeing bits of the building crumbling down. The room was covered in smoke, making it hard to see anything. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw him, but to my horror he was trapped under a long plank of wood. I ran over, using my paws to pull the plank away. After I nuzzled him. He wasn't waking up!

"Marshall! Come on buddy, wake up?!" Nothing, I felt my heart stop. I had to get him out of the there before it collapsed on us. I leaned down picking him up, lifting him on my back, before running towards the exit dodging the falling wood along the way. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, nothing mattered except getting my best friend out of this place.

Seconds later when I reached the exit, however I couldn't get out. I was trapped! Then I remembered that town hall had another exit around the back. I ran towards it, unfortunately it was locked. I was suddenly panicking, how am I going to get out? I coughed again. The smoke was getting to me. Or I knew now was finding a way out, then as if a light bulb switched in my head.

 _'The window!'_ I ran towards one of the rooms seeing a small window. Big enough so I could fit through. I climbed out, being careful not to drop Marshall. As soon as I was out, the building went up in flames, suddenly exploding. I saw Ryder ran up to us, picking up Marshall off my back and placing him in his arms. I was still panicking, not because of the building, but now I was concerned for my best friend. ' _Please be okay Marshall?'_ That was my last thought before I followed Ryder to his ATV, Marshall was right beside him. I ran straight to my truck, following the ATV right up to Katie's pet parlour..

We quickly rushed into the building, seeing a blonde girl walk out rubbing her eyes. However as soon as she saw Ryder and Marshall. She told us to go the back room.

Thank goodness Katie's grandmother was there, she was a vet. Her grandmother took Marshall to the back room. I wanted to go with her, if not for Ryder stopping me. I instead was forced to wait. As Marshall got treated, I was getting more worried. I kept on looking at the clock watching the minutes go by. Thinking why are they taking so long? I was so focused on the door leading the back room that, I didn't even notice my eyes staining with tears.

I've always hated crying! It somewhat made me feel weak. I didn't want that, I had to be strong! Despite that. I was failing, as more tears dripped down my muzzle. Then which made me look even more pathetic was the whining! What was happening to me? I was meant to be brave, but I was so scared! I didn't even want to think that there's a chance I could loose my best friend today. Thoughts practically ran through my head. _'What if he doesn't make it? What if he's hurt? What if he never wakes up?'_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by arms holding me. I looked up to see Ryder. I couldn't bare it any more, I placed my paws to his chest and bawled my eyes out. I felt his hand lightly stroke me, comforting me. I just wanted to close my eyes and this to all be a dream. I just wanted that door to open, and Katie to say that Marshall's going to be okay!

More hours went by and the door was still closed. I was suddenly feeling tired again. I lay down on Ryder's lap, closing my eyes, feeling the tears all dried up. I was unable to cry any more. As I slept, I had a dream. A dream filled with memories of me and Marshall, from the first day we met till now. I was so deep in sleep that I didn't even hear the door flash open.

* * *

I was woken up as I felt Ryder stand. I jumped off his lap, sitting up on the floor. While a woman in a green coat talked to us.

As soon as Katie's grandmother told me and Ryder, Marshall was going to be okay. I felt tears stain my eyes once again. This time from happiness, I was so happy I could've jumped for joy, however my smile turned to a frown. As soon as Katie's grandmother said.

"Marshall was lucky! The accident he was in could of killed him. Where the plank fell on him, it

caused a huge amount of blood loss so I had to give him a blood transfusion. Also he has many severe wounds. So I stitched them up, that means he need plenty of rest to recover. So no rescues yet! The plank could of done much worse. It could of punctured his lung. Luckily it didn't! I like Marshall to stay here for a few days?" My heart almost broke in two...He could've died? I couldn't bare to hear any more, I had to see him even if he's asleep. I had to at least know he's okay, that he's alive.

While Katie's grandmother continued to talk to Ryder. I quietly sneaked into the back room. The room was dark with a little source of light coming from a lamp which was near a long bed. I slowly walked up to it. I couldn't see anything. So I climbed onto a small chair and jumped onto the bed. Making sure not to wake him. I felt my heart stop again.

Marshall was covered head to tail in scratches, with bandages over them. Light white patches around his lower side. That must of been where he lost a lot of blood...I felt my blood boil. He was so stupid! I know his job is to save and protect, but to go in a burning building that was literally coming down to pieces and not think about what would the outcome. That, was not a good idea! I wanted to be mad at him, I wanted to scream at him how selfish he was! Did he not even think how it would make me feel?

I reached a paw to his face caressing his cheek. I wanted him to wake up now, so I can screem at him for being so stupid he was! Then hold him and never let go. I looked down at my paw seeing little scratches and burn scars. I know in time they'll heal, but the scars will stay and remind me of this tragic memory. My paw left his muzzle as soon as I heard the door open.

"Chase! There you are, I've been looking all over for you." I turned to face Ryder. He didn't look happy infact sadness was planted all over his face. "We're going back to the lookout now, Katie's grandmother said we can visit Marshall tomorrow. He needs rest and you shouldn't even be in here!" I didn't want to go back to the lookout, I wanted to stay here, right next to my best friend! I knew I would be disobeying my owner, but something was telling me to stay!

"Ryder I want to stay with Marshall...please can I stay?" Ryder left the door walking closer to me.

"I'm sorry Chase, but not today!" I wasn't moving, like my body had a mind of its own. I couldn't leave Marshall's side. I had to be sure he was fine, and nothing else wasn't going to happen to him. Like my mind was telling me protect Marshall!

"I'm staying!" Ryder couldn't of been any madder. I always follow orders! why now was I not? Before Ryder could speak, I heard the door creak, Katie walked in.

"Ryder, Chase I thought you two left?" She asked.

"Chase wants to stay for some reason." Ryder replied. I turned to face her before speaking, my voice suddenly breaking.

"It's just, I have to! Marshall's my best friend, I can't leave his side. I'm meant to always stay by him." I felt the tears pour down my muzzle once again. "He...could of died today...if I didn't save him, but none of this would of happened if I stopped him from going in the building in the first place! You told me he was going to be fine Ryder? You said Marshall knows what he was doing...but he didn't know when he was...trapped! I can't let that happen to him any more! I-I will always protect him, even if it means risking my own life! Like I d-did today...I'm sorry Ryder if I'm not following orders, but I can't leave him. I need to know Marshall will be safe! Because I won't let anything hurt him again. If it was me he'll do the same, because we got each others backs!" I don't think I've ever said anything, as that speech before. It was like the words were coming out of mouth automatically...straight from my heart! I felt more tears run down my cheek. As I faced Ryder, once more he spoke.

"I know you care for Marshall very much Chase! But he need to r-"

"It's okay Ryder, Chase can stay! Granny won't mind." Katie placed an arm on Ryder's shoulder making him face her. "After all Chase is a hero. He deserves to stay by his best friend's side!" Sometimes I really love Katie. She always knows just what to say. Ryder didn't say anything. He just nodded in response. "If you don't want to leave him alone. You can stay as well Ryder in the guest room...that is if you want?"

"Thanks for the offer Katie, but I got to get back to the lookout! I some things to do." After he said this Katie had a disappointed look on her face.

"O-okay Ryder, see you later then, and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Marshall and Chase. I'll tell you if anything happens." He nodded again in response, then walks out. So did Katie following after him, before closing the door. She said one last thing. "Good pup."

I smiled straight after, feeling a yawn escape my mouth. I went to the end of the bed laying down, before closing my eyes.

* * *

 _'Do best friends say 'I love you' to each other?'_

Three days went by since the incident at town hall and when my best friend was rushed straight to Katie's pet parlour. Here I was laying at the end of the bed again, still waiting for Marshall to wake up. I haven't seen Ryder since yesterday, he came by for a bit. Staying mostly with Katie. I did leave the room at one point to see him. He brought over these delicious pup treats, but I didn't eat them. I haven't been eating much, only little bites of food. I could tell Ryder was worrying about me, however I didn't listen! Nothing mattered to me except for seeing my best friend awake.

As well as not eating, I was hardly sleeping too. Each day I was too worried to sleep. Even though I felt my body growing slower and I was losing energy.

Most of the day I've been asleep - well trying, my eyes were only now closing. When I suddenly felt the bed move. I looked over and to my delight I saw Marshall. He was awake! Before he could speak I ran over to him, pulling him in an embrace.

"I'm so happy, you're awake! I thought you were going to be in a coma forever? But you're awake...and you're okay! I'm just so happy, I could die right now!"

"Thanks buddy, mind letting me go? Before I kick the bucket myself!" I didn't even realise I was still hugging him, and from the looks of it, tightly. I instantly pulled away, blushing a little.

"S-sorry," he smiled. I felt my paws automatically wrap around him again, this time softly. I was happy he was okay, however I felt angry again. I broke the embrace, Sitting up in front of him.

"Chase you okay y-"

"Why?" He looked confused, maybe he doesn't remember? "Why did you go into the burning building all on your own?"

"What do you mean Chase? When did I do that?" Marshall questions tilting his head in confusion.

"Three days ago, town hall was on fire and we went to help put out the fire, we were almost done. Until you heard a noise coming from inside. Without thinking you stupidly ran inside the building while it was still going up in flames! Before I could run in after you, Ryder picked me up. He told me; you know what you're doing. I didn't believe him for one second. That's when I heard that howl of pain. I knew it was you! So I went inside and saved you and after you were brought straight here, but still I ask, why did you risk your life like that?! Sure your job is to save and protect!...B-but you could of died Marshall!" I felt my eyes water again, not to mention my voice was breaking. Great crying! One thing I never wanted to expose in front of him.

"C-Chase, I'm sorry, but I had too it's my job!"

"Oh so your job is to almost get yourself killed?! You're stupid if you thinking risking your life is your job!" I threw my paws at each side of his head. "Did you have no idea how that makes me feel, to hear you say it like your life don't matter?! Don't you know how that would make me feel if I lost you? What would happen if you went on a rescue and did die?! How that would tear me in two! And it almost did...Even though now you've woken up and I'm happy you're okay. You know when you were in hospital, unconscious for so long. I thought you wasn't going to make it, like I was going to lose you...a-and I don't think I could cope if I did, b-because I can't live my life without you, and I'm not going to let anyone or anything take you away from me...you're mine!" I felt more tears drop down my muzzle after. Then before I completely lose balance in my legs I said one last thing. "I love you." At the moment, I lost it. I dropped down to my knees crying into his fur. He placed a paw to my head caressing me.

"I love you too," I heard him say, before I felt a tear drip down onto my fur. I lifted my head up facing him, with a paw I softly wiped the tears away from his face.

"You know I hate seeing you cry." Then I licked his cheek, seeing his muzzle burning red, for a second I thought he was getting a fever. Until he smiled reaching his paw grabbing mine. "Please don't ever do something so stupid any more, promise me that?" He looks down. Then he spoke.

"I promise Chase."

* * *

That day was never spoken of again! We never told any of the pups what happened or where that scar on my lower side was from! It was when I saved Marshall, while I was climbing out the window, a piece of glass sharply cut me. All that remains now is a faded mark. Although every time I look at it, it brings tears to my eyes thinking what would've happened if I didn't save him.

 _'I love you!'_ Why did I say that? What did I mean by it? I may say many things to Marshall, but never _'I love you!'_ So why that day? Of course he just woke up from a coma, so maybe I said that out of compassion, to tell him how much I care Then I thought?

 _'Was Marshall just a best friend to me?'_

Questions like that, flooded my mind ever since that day, I thought best friend wasn't even close, he was so much more! It was almost like he was a brother to me. Then again why when I see him, does my heart race and my muzzle become red? Why sometimes when we talk, I can never get the words out? I end up a stuttering mess. Why every night Do I dream of us in a different way? Every night when we go out to the fields, why do I suddenly have the urge to touch him? To feel his fur close to mine, why do I get these feelings around him? I realised that those weren't thoughts you have for your brother.

They were feelings you have for a pup that means so much more. It wasn't just ordinary love, It was true love. I didn't just love Marshall. I was in love with him! How could I have not realised it? Ever since we first met, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. As soon as I was pushed into that alleyway against the wall, my eyes were suddenly glued to the pup in front of me.

I had never met a Dalmatian before, though I did know what they looked like. However, this one was different. Except from his coat which looked the same. His eyes were the first thing I noticed. I had always thought Dalmatians had brown eyes. Not Marshall, he had blue! A light shade of cyan blue to be exact. The way his body was pushed up against me, made my fur have contact with his. It was so smooth and warm. I felt the urge to touch it with my paw, but I couldn't. That's when I thought it best to ask him. Why he's trapping me from escaping?

When he told me why he did. It made me think. At first I thought this pup was looking for a fight, but then I saw the serenity in his voice. He was saving me! I couldn't of been more happier when he said he wants to be friends. Also I finally got my chance to feel his fur, when he wrapped his paws around my neck pulling me closer to him in an embrace. I wrapped mine around him as well with one of my front paws caressing his fur down his back. It was so soft! Not to mention the sweet scent that he had. I instantly felt a sudden heat going up to my muzzle. I was blushing and I only went redder when he buried his muzzle in the crook of my neck before pulling away.

It wasn't just his looks that made me feel attracted to him. It was also his personality. I remember the first day I met him, going to my new home. He was so concentrated with talking to me, while walking backwards he didn't even notice the soccer ball. That he was suddenly rolling onto, all the way to the lookout. I followed him. Hearing a sight 'Crash' sound coming from inside.

I ran to the small room in the corner to see him upside down on one of the beds, his front paws leaning off the bed, and his back paws touching the wall. I let out the a little giggle at the position my friend was stuck in.

"Marshall you okay?" I asked as he lifted his head up to look at me.

"Y-yeah I'm good...sorry sometimes I do that...I'm so clumsy. If only I can stop crashing into things all the time" He replied, rolling over so he's on his front again.

"You don't have to apologize, and why would you want to stop?" I asked again, while he sat up with a light tinted blush painted across his muzzle.

"B-because when I do it, everyone seems to laugh at me...even you," he says once again. Looking down, I walk closer to him. A paw reaching up to his head, lifting it up, making him look at me.

"I wasn't laughing at you because you were so clumsy, it's part of who you are. You shouldn't change that!" I said as he was smiling again.

"T-thanks I guess. So why were you laughing?" He asks, as I start giggling again.

"I was laughing at you, because of the way you ended up crashing, upside down! I didn't mean to upset you, it's just I couldn't help it, your face. You were so confused. Y-you looked so cute!" His muzzle goes even redder.

"T-thank you...again" I smile, wrapping my paws around him in an embrace, smiling.

"You shouldn't been so embarrassed! Being cute is a good thing!" Before I could face him, his paws forcefully pushed me, pulling me off balance, suddenly landing on my back and him on top of me. He didn't seem to realise he was still in my embrace. Or the fact that we were so close! Our muzzles inches apart. If my paws move around him any more, It would make our noses touch. He seemed to be in a daze, suddenly staring at me. I wondered what he was thinking? I took the chance, licking his nose feeling the wetness on my tongue. He immediately snapped out of his day dream. "Hey! Marshall you okay buddy?" I said, now letting my paws go, allowing him to stand up. Feeling the extra weight and smooth fur gone.

"D-did you just lick me?" He asks, as the blush across his muzzle grows even more red.

"Um...yeah. I did it to get you out of whatever trance you were in. You were staring at me for a long time? What was it you were daydreaming?" I asked. Now sitting up next to him.

"You!" He says, as I tilt my head in confusion.

"What about me?" I ask, as he stumbles back, still blushing.

"N-n-nothing! I meant nothing about you!" He stutters. still walking backwards suddenly tripping up on one of the beds. I run over to him in concern.

"Marshall are you okay?" I ask, as he lays on his back.

"Y-yeah I'm good!" He says. "Hey Chase mind helping me up?" I smiled, reaching out a paw to him. Which he grabbed, pulling him up back on all fours. "T-thanks,"

"You're welcome...after all what are friends for?" I say.

"Yeah...hey want to go to the park with me? I need to get some fresh air." I nodded in response walking with him to the entrance of the lookout.

* * *

That was one of my favourite memories that I had with him, although there were many more. One that was one the same day I first met Skye.

It was on the same day when Zuma finally became a member of the Paw Patrol, at first I thought it would be another male, that was until I got a better look, I was wrong when I saw _'her'_ , she was such a pretty pup who had golden brown fur that had light cream patches on her legs, nose, belly and orange marks on her ears, tail and little small circles around her eyes. She looked so amazing like I couldn't keep my eyes off her. That was until I got slap on the head from Marshall. I didn't even realise I was talking to him.

Two things I learnt that day: one Skye and Zuma used to be best friends, and still are. And two, never ever ignore Marshall, he got so mad when I wasn't listening to him. I had to suppress a laugh at the growling though. It was so funny! I also spent the whole day with him as an apology. We mostly went all around Adventure bay especially the beach and park. We ended up reminiscing about all the memories we had growing up together. That was also the first night I spent with him, I was so surprised when he asked me, to sleep with him, in his pup house? It only took a second for me to say yes.

Although I couldn't sleep for the entire night! It wasn't because I wasn't in my own home. It was the way he slept! His muzzle was so close to mine, his paws were wrapped fully around me. I thought. _'Okay he's just holding me for comfort,'_ I blushed while he started nuzzling into my fur, I felt my heart race as my paws automatically wrapped around him, suddenly pulling him closer. _'What was I doing?'_ I thought to myself as he now was burying his head in my chest. I could feel my muzzle grow even more hot. _'Maybe staying with him was a bad idea?!'_ I tried to sleep, closing my eyes, however I couldn't as his back paws suddenly swung over mine. My heart only increased when he said my name in a low husky tone.

"Chase ~" I felt my all the blood go to my muzzle I was as red as his pup house, My fur was suddenly on fire. _'Is he dreaming about me?'_ My suspicions were right as he said it again. Then he started planting small butterfly kisses on my chest, near my neck. I felt a small moan escaped my lips as he repeated his action this time closer. _'What he doing? What was I doing?!'_ This was my best friend and I was letting him do this to me. And I was somewhat - enjoying it. The butterfly kisses turned to small licks, at my neck.

Now I was getting scared! _'What if he bites me?'_ My eyes slowly closed suddenly finding the sensation of his tongue pleasurable. I moaned again. Hoping that no one heard me. I couldn't help it, he was driving me crazy. I know he's asleep, so he probably doesn't even know what he's doing. But the feeling was arousing me. It only made things worse when he lightly nibbled at my neck, going up my jawbone planting a small kiss.

I didn't even care any more, I decided to let him. Too absorbed in euphoria to stop him. It was like I wasn't even worried about the consequences, what's the worst that could happen? Then my eyes shoot back open as he plants another kiss, this time on my lips. Then he took another lick going up them, touching my nose. He did it again. I felt to the urge to kiss him back. However, before I could. I heard a voice outside.

"Chase! You awake? I need to talk to you?"

Oh No! Zuma, if he finds out I'm not in my pup house, he'll go straight to Marshall's, and if he finds me, paws tangled with my best friend's, and him laying kisses and licks on my lips. I will never hear the end of it. Zuma would think that something was going on between me and Marshall! I definitely didn't want that. He would probably ask me so many questions, I really don't want to be annoyed by him for the rest of my life! I couldn't let this go on any more! Even if the feeling was amazing and I was fighting every urge to kiss Marshall right now, but this had to stop! I had to wake Marshall up somehow? But if I talk it would mean-

"Mawshall! Awe you awake, I need to know whewe Chase is? I have to talk to him it's uwgent."

'No! No! No! Please no?' Okay maybe best if Marshall doesn't wake up, if he doesn't answer, Zuma will go away...right? Wrong I heard him again, this time talking to himself.

"Oh yeah Mawshall's a heavy sleepew, so it'll be best if I just open the the doow?" No please don't Zuma? I had to unravel my self out of Marshall's paws somehow. I had never notice how strong he was, he had a tight grip, and if I push him off. He might wake up! He stopped for a second, softly whispering something.

"C-Chase kiss me?" I couldn't of heard that right. As he licked me again then pulled back. This urge I was fighting was getting harder and harder. I was so close to giving up and kiss him back! Even if I was seconds away from getting caught. I just didn't care any more, I needed this! I closed my eyes once again. Almost laying my lips over his. Almost!

"Pups to the lookout!" My eyes shoot open. What now? I haven't had any sleep! how am I meant to go on a mission now? I felt paws unwrap around me. As Marshall finally opens his eyes revealing those glowing blue orbs. He yawns before getting up.

"Ryder needs us!" Does he not realise I'm right next to him. He stands up on all fours reaching for the button on the side. I get up as well. Seeing his eyes half closed, trying to press the button. I roll

my eyes, walking over to him. Pressing a paw on the button. Making his suddenly touch mine. As the door slides open. He turns looking at me. Suddenly red in the muzzle. _'Hey finally realised I was in here with you?'_

"C-Chase why you in my pup house?" He turns to face me, suddenly bumping me on the nose.

"Erm don't you remember? You asked me to sleep with you?" He stumbles back. His white fur turning a light shade of red.

"O-oh r-right!" He walks out of his pup house backwards. I follow him, making sure he doesn't fall on anything on the way. I take my eyes off him to look at the sky, seeing it light blue with the sun blinding me.

"It's morning!" I scream as Marshall turns to look at the sky as well.

"Yeah! why? Did you think it was still night?" I growled, great another long night without any sleep. That's the last time I'm sleeping with him!

* * *

When Ryder called us, this time only Marshall and Zuma were picked. So me, Rocky and the new pup Skye stayed. Good to! Finally sleep! I lay down, trying to close my eyes, but the sound of a zipper was making that very hard.

"Rocky what are you doing? Ryder might need us!" He continued unzipping his outfit until it fell down off his fur.

"Ryder never needs me, if he needs any pup, he'll call you or her. I'm going to my pup house, see you Chase!" He says, his voice so low with a saddened tone. I didn't let him go that easy, I followed him into the elevator going down. He ran out the exit, towards his pup house.

"Rocky, stop!" He did, turning around to face me.

"If it's about Zuma then I don't want to hear it?!" He says, now walking again. I tilted my head in confusion what does he mean?

"Zuma? why would you think this is about him? I just was going to ask why you sound so upset? Now I think of it, you and Zuma haven't been talking since earlier, why?" I ask as he growled.

"Why do you think?! I thought he would spend yesterday with me, and I would get him to explain himself!" Now I understood..

"You're talking about what happened at the lookout?" He nodded in response.

"I heard Zuma tell you and Marshall. So that's why I was hoping yesterday that me and him could talk, but he was too concentrated on the new pup Skye! So he just forgot about me and now, I just want to be left alone. I don't want to talk any more so goodbye!" He turned back walking towards his pup house.

"Maybe he will talk to you if you stop hurting him?" He looked back at me growling.

"What do you mean?" He barked.

"Stop hurting him, I know what happened at the lookout and it looked like you were leading him on." He barked again.

"No I wasn't! He was first one who gave me the mating mark."

"So? You liked it, then you pushed him off and ran away! Come on Rocky, stop being a coward and tell him how you feel, you love him don't you?" I asked.

"Yes...I do! Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Doesn't he deserve to know?!" I asked once again.

"He wouldn't care if I did!" Seriously is Rocky so clueless?

"How would you know that?" I was literally seconds from telling Rocky that Zuma loves him. If this pup says one more heartless word.

"Because he doesn't need me any more, after all he had his true best friend now. Maybe soon they'll be more, a dream come true!" What was he saying? this pup was seriously confusing me.

"What are you talking about Rocky, what dream?" He turns away from me.

"Forget it, you wouldn't understand!" Understand? I wasn't understanding anything! I didn't even bother talking again. I thought it would best if I didn't say anything more. I watched him walk back to his pup house before I turned away suddenly bumping into some pup.

"S-sorry," I say, looking down and seeing a light brown pup. "Hi Skye!" I say once again. I never actually got a chance to introduce myself to her. Being with Marshall since yesterday- that wasn't so bad except for the night, my muzzle suddenly grew hot thinking of the awkward morning. Images of him laying those sweet kisses on my lips came in my mind, making my heart race once again. I completely forgot about the pup in front of me. However her voice brought me back.

"Hey! Chase right?" She asked. I faced her feeling my muzzle return to it's natural colour.

"Yeah that's me." I replied, as she smiles. A smile that suddenly makes my heart almost skip a beat. "So you and Zuma were once best friends?" I asked.

"Yeah, we still are! We just haven't seen each other in long, but I'm happy we're together again." She says, now walking back to the lookout, I go with her walking towards the little room at the back.

"That's good for you, and Zuma. The pup hasn't been himself lately!"

"I know, he told me about this pup called Rocky, a lot happened between them two. Wasn't he the pup you were just talking to?" She asked. Now resting in one of the beds.

"Yeah! That's Rocky, he usually is quite friendly. Don't know what's gotten into him? Maybe it's to do with Zuma?" She nodded in response.

"I don't think Rocky likes me much?" I shook my head in confusion sightly laughing.

"Are you kidding me? Rocky is usually like that with every pup. At first he didn't even want to talk to me and Marshall, then he got all shy with Zuma! He'll get used to you, trust me when you least expect it. Rocky will talk to you! Maybe he's just upset with you cause of Zuma? I mean if Zuma told you what happened between him and Rocky? then you'll know what I'm talking about."

"Zuma did, he told me quite a lot. However I don't get why Rocky would be mad at me?" She asks again, a slight pout escaping her lips. One I had to laugh at. She noticed and asked. "What's so funny?" I could only laugh more as she stood up turning her face away like one of them posh Corgi's that I see on the computer.

"Nothing...it's just you look so funny like that! You remind me of Marshall when he's mad at me for something!" The thought of Marshall made my muzzle instantly go red again.

"Oh well I'm sorry, it's just I do that sometimes. By the way you still haven't answered my question? Who's Marshall?" She asked. I thought of which question she meant then I remembered.

"Sorry! I was going to say, that Rocky could be upset with you because you've been with Zuma since yesterday and he might be - well...jealous. As for your other question. Marshall's the pup who went with Zuma and Ryder to the lighthouse. He's the dalmatian in red, right next to Zuma. Also he's my best friend. I could introduce him to you when he gets back if you want?" I replied, as she walked over to me unexpectedly placing a paw on my head. I tilted my head in confusion. "Erm...what are you doing?"

"Checking if you have a fever!" I grew even more confused.

"What do you mean? I don't have a fever!" Her paw leaves my head, then she sits in front of me.

"Oh it's just when you were talking about your best friend, your muzzle seemed to became red? And your fur is on fire!" Immediately, I placed a paw to my head feeling heat coming from it.

"I didn't mean actual fire, it's just you are really hot!" I laughed.

"Thanks I knew I was good looking." She immediately stepped back a slight blush coming across her face.

"N-no I didn't mean it that way! I meant you seem to be red that's all!" I laughed again. Feeling a sudden pain in my lower side.

"Ow did you just hit me?" I heard her growl, it felt like I was talking to Marshall. I decided to apologise. "Hey I'm sorry, I was only joking with you! Forgive me?" She looked at me.

"Okay I forgive you Chase, but no more jokes like that again.." I nodded in response.

"Wow! Now I see why Zuma loves you so much, you are so funny!" She blushed once again.

"Z-Zuma? Zuma doesn't love me! What did I tell you about joking Chase?" I got another slap on my lower side again. Ouch this pup can hit!

"O-okay he doesn't love you, he loves Rocky! He just has to tell him." I didn't even realise what I just said.

"Zuma loves Rocky?" Wait she didn't know, maybe Zuma didn't tell her everything? Dammit Zuma's going to kill me?

"Y-yeah, but don't tell him I told you?! He wants it to be a secret! Only me and Marshall know. If he finds out I told you, He'll be mad with me." I saw a grin pass though her lips.

"That'll all depends Chase, if you keep on joking then I might tell Zuma!" I growl! Really blackmail, damn this pup can be crafty.

"Fine no more jokes!" I say in defeat, she walks up to me lightly nuzzling my fur, making me blush a little. "Hey to make it up to you, how about I give you a tour of Adventure bay tomorrow?" She walks back in front of me.

"Are you asking me on a date Chase?" I blush again.

"W-what no of course not! I mean just as friends!" Her smile turns into a little frown.

"O-oh o-okay then... sure I'd love to go!" Her paws suddenly pull me into an embrace. I want to hug her back, but something was keeping my paws on the floor.

 _'You don't hug anyone else, but Marshall!'_ It was like a voice was speaking to me.

After a few seconds, she pulled away just as we hear a voice.

"Guessing you met Skye, huh Chase?" I turned to see Zuma with some sort of grin on his face. I saw Marshall behind him.

"Y-yeah we talked to each other Zuma! How was the mission?" She asked.

"It was gweat Skye, anyway what did you two talk about?" She spoke about all things we talked about, even the joking around bit, I wanted to hide my muzzle in embarrassment.

"Chase even asked me to go out with him tomorrow!" Zuma grinned looking over at me. I didn't even notice him. My eyes were glued to Marshall, why did he suddenly look upset? I left the two pups to talk. As I nudged Marshall to follow me outside.

"Hey buddy what's wrong, you okay?" He didn't answer. Just continued walking towards his pup house. So I stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Chase?!" He said, with a slight hurt expression.

"I want to know why you're are so upset? Something happen on the rescue?" He shook his head in response.

"I-it's just when Skye said you asked her to go out with you, I th-"

"We're just going out as friends, nothing more and I'm showing her a tour around Adventure bay, if you want you could come as well? I really want Skye to meet you! I told her I would introduce you to her." After I said that, a small smile showed on his muzzle. I wanted him to be happy, so I licked his cheek in affection. He smiled even more. "Come with me tomorrow?" He nodded in response. Wrapping his paws around me in an embrace, I wrapped mine around him as well. I didn't even notice Zuma and Skye walk out.

"Chase and Marshall are really close aren't they?"

"Yeah, they awen't just best fwiends, soon they'll figuwe that out, that they have feelings for each othew!"

* * *

I remember the next day going to the beach with Skye and Marshall, Zuma decided to tag along as well. It was mostly relaxing. Skye and Marshall finally introduced each other. They ended up speaking for most of the day together. I was laying on the sand next to Zuma who seemed to be staring at me for some reason.

"What Zuma?" I asked growing, somewhat annoyed with him.

"Oh nothing dude, just wondewing how you would invite Skye, then Mawshall as well, when I saw you two yestewday, I thought you had a small crush on her?" I immediately shook my head in disagreement. Watching Marshall and Skye play in the sea.

"I don't, I just thought she would like to see Adventure bay better that doesn't mean I have a crush on her!"

"If you say so dude well I figuwed that when you told hew that today was only a day out as fwiends. I told her, that thewe was no way you would have feelings for hew!

"What makes you think that Zuma?" I ask as he grins.

"Because you'we alweady in love dude!" I tilt my head in confusion once again. What was this crazy pup talking about.

"Who?" I ask.

"Mawshall!" What, not this again! That was the last straw! Catching the Chocolate Labrador off guard as I pounced on top of him. Suddenly getting into a wrestling match with him. After a few seconds he flips me over. Getting off, walking over to the bay. "Fine keep on lying to youwself Chase, I ain't got time to awgue, I'm going to go suwf see you latew dude!" He says before running off down towards the bay grabbing his board off the sand, throwing it into the water, after he jumped on it. Sailing out to sea. I don't even get why he's so upset.

I continued to watch the two pups, who were now getting out of the sea. Running over to me. My eyes were glued to my best friend, damn he looks so good when he's wet! I didn't even realise I was drooling or I kept licking my lips. Seriously what was happening to me?! _'Could Zuma be right?'_ Nah! I shook my head looking over at Skye, her fur kept on blowing over her from the wind. I saw her lightly tap Marshall, who was now chasing her. I sat up as she approached me, slightly hiding behind me, I rolled my eyes seeing Marshall run up to me.

"Hey Chase seen Skye anywhere?" I didn't even hear him. As I was to contracted with looking at his fur that was now shaking all over me. I growled in annoyance. Looking behind me seeing Skye lightly giggling. Marshall tried to look behind me too. Before I stepped forward.

"Sorry, but this pup's off premises!" I said, as he laughed.

"Very funny, Chase the traffic cop!" I couldn't help but laugh at that, just then I heard a voice.

Thanks for holding him up Chase." Skye said as she ran again, back down to the sea. Marshall growled running after her. I yawned as I felt my fur wet, then I remembered Marshall's shaking his wet fur on me. Great! Now's he going to get it! I ran down towards where they were. Stopping him from chasing her any more as I pounced on him, sending us rolling towards the sea, our fur becoming even more wet as we went straight into the tides. He could only laugh, while I pinned him down.

"W-what was...that for Chase?" He asked, while I leaned over to his ear.

"That was for getting me wet!" I faced him once again. This time I was laughing as his muzzle was completely red, with a shocked expression. I licked his cheek, snapping him out of his day dream. Although he still seemed dazed as he licked me back. Now I was the one who was blushing. I licked him again and again. Loving the reaction I was getting, that was until he closed his eyes and let out a small moan. I stopped, feeling my heart race once again. I immediately got off him. My heart was still racing. ' _What was I doing, Marshall's just my best friend!'_ I kept on telling myself that.

"Chase you okay?" I didn't listen, I couldn't be near him any more I had to get my head straight, figure out what these feelings were, so I ran towards the city away from the bay, from him, I didn't even realise I was heading straight for the road as I ran across it a car was driving straight towards me, before I could get run over a paw pulled me out of the road. My eyes were closed. I didn't want to open them.

"Am I? Am I dead?" I said.

"Nope, but you were about to be!" I knew that voice I opened my eyes seeing a light grey pup in front of me.

"Rocky! I thought you were at the lookout?" I asked.

"Well I thought about joining you guys at the beach. So that's why I'm out here, but why on earth were you in the road, you could've got yourself killed Chase?!" He says growling.

"I-i'm sorry, I don't know? I just had to get away from the bay, I-I couldn't be around him any more!...thanks for saving me!" I said, lowering my head.

"Welcome, but who were you running from?" Before I could answer I heard another voice calling me.

"Chase!" I suddenly look across the road seeing Marshall. No! I really don't want to talk right now! I looked back at Rocky who was still waiting for my answer.

"S-sorry Rocky, but got to go!" I said running away once again. Fast as my legs could carry me. Going further and further away from the bay.

However I suddenly felt my paw being pulled on once again. Pulling me straight into a alleyway, getting pushed up against the wall with some pup pinning me. I closed my eyes, too afraid who the pup was in front of me. Feeling a sense of deja vu. However I suddenly felt paws wrap around me. Also there was sounds of crying. I took the risk opening my eyes, seeing the one pup I was trying to run away from, I embraced him. Falling to a sitting position. Feeling tears stain my eyes. I get why I was crying, but why was he?

"Marshall?" I softly called out to him. As he took his muzzle away from my neck, facing me.

"R-Rocky t-told me what happened, t-that you almost, got yourself...killed, why did you run away Chase, did I-I do something to upset you, please tell me?" I could only hold him as he cried into my fur. Maybe now he understands how I felt when I almost lost him.

* * *

I never told him why I was running! I couldn't, because I didn't even know how to explain to him. That I was falling in love. That's Zuma was right and that I was idiot. Who was I kidding?! I was in love with him. I always had feelings for him. Even though at one point I thought I was falling for another pup, however I wasn't, I could never feel that spark that I felt with Marshall.

What he doesn't know is that I did go out with Skye once. Late at night we went to the bay, after I picked her up from the groomers. The night was going great just when my heart started beating rapidly as we sat up next to each other, on the sand near the tides. Then she sat closer slightly nuzzling into my fur, I turned to face her so did she, our muzzles came closer, our eyes closing, but I couldn't see her face any more. I saw Marshall's, what was I doing? I couldn't do this! Before she could kiss me, I placed a paw to her lips. She opened her eyes. I knew I was hurting her, but I just couldn't keep on pretending that I felt something for her when I didn't.

"I-I'm sorry Skye, but I just can't do this!" I could see the tears pouring down her muzzle.

"W-why Chase, I thought you liked me? I thought-" she stopped not even bothering to look at me any more. "I-it's him isn't it? I thought Zuma was just joking at first, I didn't actually thought that it was true!" I was truly confused who is she talking about?

"Skye who a-"

"Marshall! You love him! I didn't want to believe it, I thought you and him were only best friends, but everyday it was you and him. Zuma told me, that it would be a big mistake falling for you! That you would never love me like you love him! I wished I listened now! Cause it's true! And once again,...I'm broken hearted! It was like I every time I saw you two together I was jealous, cause I like you Chase, do you really think being with him would make you happy, a male and male being mates that's absurd and you know it! That's why you haven't told him yet, it's because you're still thinking whether it's a good idea or not, well it's not!" That's it I couldn't stand here listening to all this. She was making me so mad. I didn't want to do something I regret.

"Shut up! How do you know what will make me happy! I said I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same Skye and why do you care so much about me and Marshall being mates. When your bestfriend is in love with a male himself, but he never got a chance to tell him that, cause you kept Zuma away! Y-"

"I did not, Zuma wasn't happy, so he stayed with me everyday. I was sick of him getting hurt. Like you would care, you seem to think it's funny that him and Rocky are not talking, and I care so much cause I love you or did you not realise that Chase?!"

"It doesn't matter any more Skye. I'm not going to tell Zuma how to live his life, I got my own issues to sort out. So I'm telling you for the last time I don't have feelings for you...there's only pup out there for me!"

"So you admit then?" She asks. Facing me once again.

"Yes I admit it! I love him! I've always loved him. It was always Marshall! No pup could ever make me feel the way he does. From every little thing he does, makes me laugh, when we're together I feel my heart race, I feel my muzzle grow hot from just hearing him speak. Everything about him, drives me crazy, you know that first day when you met me, you asked me if I have a fever, and I told you I didn't, that's because I was thinking about him. I know I'm stupid for not realising it sooner, but yes I am in love with Marshall and I don't care if you or anyone doesn't like it!" She took a step back. The tears that were pouring down her muzzle now gone. Then with a soft whisper she spoke.

"If you love him so much why don't you tell him?" She asks. What does this pup not get?

"B-because I can't! Not yet."

Neither one of us speaks, we don't even bother looking at each other. Until I reach a paw to her muzzle lifting her head up.

"I may not feel the same, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends," I see a small smile escape her lips.

"Yeah, you're right Chase, sorry If I made you mad at me. Forgive me?" I smile facing her.

"Of course I forgive you, now come on let's go back to the lookout." She smiles again wrapping her paws around me, however mine never wrap around her. After a few seconds she pulls away. We slowly walk back to the lookout. What I didn't notice when I approached my pup house walking inside, was the red house next to me empty. I was too tired to care!

So many things went through my mind that night, as I lay in my blue blanket trying my hardest to sleep. My eyes never closed, they stayed awake, looking at the grey ceiling above. By midnight I gave up trying, instead I reached for the button on the side, making the door slide open. I stood up all fours. Walking out of my pup house, straight over to the red one, my eyes suddenly shot open.

'Marshall?' Where was he? I looked at his pup house empty. I thought where he could of gone, maybe the lookout, I started walking towards the building just as I suddenly caught his scent filling my nose sending me straight to the fields, where he was curled up on his side, sleeping. Although the wind was making him shiver. I walked closer to where he was sleeping, laying right next to him. I wrapped my paws around him. Pulling him closer into my fur, shielding him away from the cold. I took little licks at his head in affection. As I wondered why he was out here? I soon felt sleepy as a yawn escaped my lips. I ended up falling asleep right next to him.

I didn't even know that one night was going to be the start of nights I would sleep with him in the fields.

* * *

Finally that leaves me to my last question.

 _'Why did I argue with him?'_

Why would I jeopardize that strong bond with him and risk losing a great friend over something so stupid? It wasn't what he said , it was the way he said it!

"You need to stop worrying about Skye?"

Why would that suddenly make my blood boil? Sure I care about Skye, she means a lot to me, even though I broke her heart, telling her I didn't feel the same. She's still is a good friend. And it still frightens me when she goes flying. She was doing reckless things, and everytime she did it, it reminded me of that one day I almost lost Marshall, I ain't going to risk losing another friend. Especially not Skye, over time she became somewhat like a little sister to watch over.

I think as time went by, the feeling she once had for me are now gone, but then I had a thought!

 _'What if it's her fault, me and Marshall argued?'_

I kept on thinking that over and over again. After all she was suddenly spending a lot of time with him. So maybe she was toying with Marshall's mind to get at me, so if me and him stop talking then she could finally get a chance with me! I banged my head on the ground thinking how stupid I sound, accusing her, making those assumptions. Still I could be right. I still feel like I don't know Skye that much, I know she is definitely crafty and likes to blackmail so she can get her own way. Even if she did anything to destroy me and Marshall's friendship, I would never be with her! My heart only belongs to him!

I banged my head again, thinking that's not how our day should've ended? It should've ended with us hanging out together all day, talking about all the crazy rescues we go on and about all the memories we had. We always talk about the first day we met, it's our favourite! Then at night we would run over to the fields lying down on our backs looking up at the stars and then we would fall asleep in each other's paws.

Yesterday was nothing like that. Except for the morning which we spent in the fields talking. Then he went off with Skye, and by the afternoon we were at each other's throats! Then we didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day, even while driving up to Jake's mountain. I can't stand not talking to him, it was actually killing me inside. It was really strange how a day could change. How me and him changed?

One day ago.

It was morning by the time I woke up, for once I had a relaxing sleep without any awkward moments - well except for my occasional alarm clock, and when I mean alarm, I mean Marshall. He always manages to wake me up by licking my muzzle. This time he wasn't sleeping. I opened my eyes to see him gazing at me. I smiled, while closing my eyes turning over to my other side. I hear him growl behind me.

"Five more minutes Marshall, I'm tired!" I say, feeling a yawn pass though my lips.

"Come on Chase, you've had more sleep than me!" So he lets me sleep more, how sweet. I don't answer him. Instead I roll on my back, eyes closed, but I don't sleep. Seconds later, I feel an extra weight on top of me and a wet sensation on my muzzle. I smile as he continues to lick me. Then his paws reach to my lower sides slowly rubbing at it. Little giggles immediately pass though my lips. He knows just where my weak spots are.

O-okay, okay I'm awake! P-please stop?" I continue to laugh as he tickles me. My eyes open once again. As he now stops, a grin plastered to his face. Then he licks me once again.

"You sure you're awake?" He asks, looking at me.

"Yes! I'm wide awake!" I say. As a yawn suddenly escapes my lips again. Making both of us laugh. He rolls off me suddenly, landing on his back next to me.

"Hey Chase remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget. We changed so much since then." I said looking at the sky feeling relaxed.

"Yeah your fur got so much more fluffier!" He laughs, as I tilt my head in confusion.

"Yeah I guess, but how would you know that?" I ask.

"Because it's like the most comfortable crash mat! when I fall on you in the elevator!" He says, as he pounces back on top of me once again. Suddenly nuzzling in my fur, making me blush. He pulls back laughing, I let out a giggle as well.

"Well what about you, you've changed as well."

"How, what about me changed?" He asks, while wagging his tail.

"Erm let's see, well you've got more spots than the last time I remember," he looks at me in confusion, then at his own body. I laugh once again. "Okay, not you're spots. Not much has changed except for...you got more cuter!" I say, laughing even more as his muzzle goes red. He ends up burying his muzzle in my chest from embarrassment. Then he looks at me with a little pout.

"R-really? Am I r-really...cute?" He shyly asks, now looking at me.

"No! You're not cute." I say, he then has disappointed expression. "You're adorable!" He smiles once again, licking me.

"C-Chase, you're such a tease!" He says, still with that shy voice, damn he suddenly looked even more cute, with his muzzle painted scarlet and his soft voice. It sounded so feminine.

He was suddenly looking at me again, so was I, as he licked me. This time much slower almost sensual, that instantly made all the blood rush to my muzzle, and my heart race.

Suddenly not thinking, I grabbed hold of his collar, pulling his muzzle closer to mine and took a long sensual lick going up his lips, to his nose laying a small kiss on them. He pulled away. Oh No!

"C-Chase w-why d-did y-"

"I don't know why!" I said quietly, almost a whisper. He leaned in once again, licking again at my muzzle, near my jaw bone closer to my lips.

"You know, I never said you should stop!" He said, with low husky tone. I gulped. feeling my heart quicken.

My paw automatically reached to his muzzle once again, pulling him closer almost connecting my lips with his before whispering.

"A-are you sure?" I gulped. Seeing his eyes close, hearing him breathe in and out.

"O-of course Chase, you're my best friend, I trust you!" Best friend? I didn't want that. I wanted something more! I whispered again..

"Marshall, there's something I have to tell you," I say, as he leans down licking my neck. I catch my breath, as he travelled up with his tongue, up to my jawbone closer to my lips, then he stops.

"What is it Chase, tell me?" He says, now our lips inches away from touching. I close my eyes, one second away.

"I-I l-"

"Marshall!"

Huh? My eyes flash open as look back and see a light brown pup running toward us! Oh really? What the hell Skye?! I growl in frustration feeling my moment suddenly ruined. I feel Marshall pull away, jumping off me.

"Hey Skye, what's up?" I hear Marshall, I stand on all fours walking over to her. Seeing a smile plastered all over her muzzle. Why does some part of me feel like she just did that on purpose? I growl again. Each day she was getting on my nerves. Why does she always need to talk to Marshall, and at such a bad time? As usual!

"I need to talk to you for a bit Marshall, I have to tell you something!" She says doing a little flip. I roll my eyes somewhat glaring at her. She only just smiles at me. One I so wanted to rip off.

"S-sure Skye, but can you just give me a minute? I was talking to Chase." _Yeah he was talking to me not to mention you just ruin everything by showing up!_ I grit my teeth in anger.

"But Marshall, it's urgent! Please?" She whined, battering her eyelashes. Seriously she was like a pup without a bone. It only made me madder when she grabbed on Marshall's paw pulling him away from me.

"Skye! Let me go, stop dragging me everywhere, I'm not your pet! As I was saying I was talking to Chase," he turned to me. "What was it you were saying buddy?" He asks, as I shake my head. Now was definitely not a good time to tell him how I felt.

"O-oh don't worry it was nothing." Before he could respond Skye, pulled on his paw again.

"See it's nothing now come on, let's go!" He gives up walking down the fields with her. I just realised, the whole time Skye never spoke to me. Strange! I didn't let that get to me though, as I lay back down on the grass, feeling tired once again. Finally allowing my eyes to close. Having sweet dreams of what would've happened if Skye didn't call him. I swear that pup loves to ruin things!

If not things, she at least never let's me and Marshall get close. I want to scream at her for it! Why doesn't she go bother Zuma or even Rocky? Why always Marshall? I guess since that day, we went out, she hasn't been the same. I said we could be friends. Yeah that totally blew up in my muzzle, because we act like strangers! She treats Marshall more like a friend then me. I get it! I broke her heart and now she hates me, I don't blame her, but she really had no right saying all that!

I growled again in frustration. Too lost in thoughts to sleep. Well I might as well wake up any way. Maybe I'll go see how Zuma's doing, ain't been talking to the Chocolate Lab for long, not to mention, there's been hardly any emergencies, so no one's called the Paw Patrol. Although I didn't mind, it was nice to have a vacation, especially the trip to Jake's mountain, this weekend. Ryder also told us that we'll be camping out, so that means I still have my chance to tell Marshall how I feel.

Late at night I could ask him, to go through the forests with me, just talking usually. Then we stop, I take his paws in mine, holding them gently. Before I can completely get lost in his eyes. I'll tell him everything, I'll tell him how I am absolutely, completely in love with him! Then I wait for his response. Wait! My eyes flash open once again.

 _'What about if he doesn't feel the same?'_

I didn't even think of that, sure he was about to let me kiss him minutes ago, but he said, I was a best friend to him. He didn't exactly say that we couldn't be more...right? What would I do if he doesn't? What would I do if my best friend since forever doesn't love me back? I threw my paws at my head, thinking of nothing. Only one simple answer.

 _'I didn't know!'_ I was literally lost. Just then I remember something when we were young:

 _"No way me and Chase would never stop being best friends, I mean I surely would never break our friendship up!"_

So would that mean if he didn't feel the same, we would still be friends? After all we never let anything get to us...so what about love? Could it tear us apart? would we still be the same? would he even want to be near me any more? All these thoughts were starting to give me a straight up headache. I can't let thoughts like this scare me! I've waited to long, it's about time I told him the truth. I can't keep on pretending any more, I can't keep on fighting temptation. Every time he licks me, or nuzzles into my fur, I'm tempted to just grab his collar, pull him closer to me and connected my lips with his...just like I was so close to doing today! Well almost.

 _'Thanks a lot Skye!'_ I thought sarcastically.

I thought why she wanted to talk to Marshall so bad, it couldn't wait till later? He acts so oblivious sometimes, what if she tricks him in any way? Then I thought she's the only pup who knew my secret. _'No she wouldn't...would she?'_ What if she tells Marshall how I felt, nah she ain't that vindictive, but then again who knows what she could be telling him. Some part of me wanted to go get my spy gear and find out. However I was taught better not to eavesdrop! Still too much thoughts. I think these fields make me think too much!

I stood up, lightly stretching, before walking towards the lookout. It only took me a minute or two before I approached the lookout. Suddenly getting knocked over.

"Hey watch where y-...Zuma?"

"Oh hi Chase, sorry...I just wasn't watching where I was going." He says quietly, now getting off me.

I stood up, shaking my fur. Then I looked over at him. He had a panic expression. Not to mention his eyes looked completely red...has he not been sleeping?

"It's fine Zuma...hey you okay, you're not acting like yourself lately?" I ask, as he looks down.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, honest! It's just I've been looking everywhere for my surfboard, I can't seem to find it!" I noticed how Zuma's voice changed as he grew up. He used to have this speech impediment where he couldn't pronounce his 'r's properly. I wonder why? His voice was so sweet when he was younger. Even though he used to annoy the crap out of me, but why would he change it?

"Didn't you give it to Rocky to look after?" I asked, he simply nodded in response. "Want me to ask him? After all you two ain't even talking to each other. Something happen?" I ask once again. As he shook his head.

"I-it's nothing dude don't worry, but yeah if you could..ask him?" I nodded in response leaving him, then walking over to the green pup house. Knocking on the door.

"Hey Rocky, you in there? I need to ask you something!" I knocked again. Until I saw doors slide open. Revealing a grey pup.

"What do you want Chase? I'm trying to sleep!" When I saw him, Immediately I laughed, looking over my shoulder.

"Hey Zuma! You never told me Rocky gets so fluffy when he doesn't get his fur brushed?" The Chocolate Lab looked over at us, a light blush spreading around his muzzle. I gave myself a metal slap. Of course, they're not talking. Why ask him that? Sometimes I really am stupid!

I looked back over to Rocky, still I couldn't keep a straight face. He looked like a pup sized puffball. He gets like me after a bath, when Katie blow dries my fur. I was suddenly interrupted from my thoughts by a voice.

"You just come to laugh at me, or you come to actually tell me something?!" He asks growling.

"Oh yeah, Z- I mean me, I want to know if you have a surfboard I could borrow?" He immediately giggles, slapping a paw to his muzzle.

"What on earth do you need a surfboard for? You don't even go to the bay!" He continues to laugh.

"Oh shut up, of course I do, I just want to try it out! Enough with the questions! Do you have one or not?" His laughing was starting to get on my nerves not to mention the comments.

"You on a surfboard? You wouldn't last a second in the water! You're a traffic cop, not a water surfing pup." I growl, which stops him from laughing. "Okay, no need to be upset with me, I was only joking around with you Chase! Yes I have one." He pulls out a long orange board. My eyes go wide. 'How the hell did he manage to fit that in his pup house?' I grabbed hold of it with my mouth. Dragging it out the house, about to leave until he speaks once more. "I-it Zuma's, so don't break it!" He voice sounded so quiet all of a sudden, like he was whispering. I nodded in response. Walking away, waiting for his pup house to close. Once it did, I walked over to Zuma, and passed him the board.

"T-thanks Chase, what took you so long?" He asked.

"Finding a way to ask Rocky for the board, without mentioning that you need it. So I told him it was for me, and the pup ended up laughing at me, one day Zuma I will show Rocky, I can surf!" I stopped and turned, seeing Zuma giggling. Oh come on is every pup going to be laughing at me?

"You, surfing I can't imagine it, dude you know there are waves you have to pass though, it isn't all about clear sailing you know?!" He continues to laugh, suddenly falling on his back. I growl in annoyance. "I think police pup suits you better, after all I've never known a German Shepherd to surf!" I growl again. We are not all the same! I mean I don't think I'm like most German Shepherds. Even though I haven't met any. I was getting even more annoyed with Zuma. So I begin walking away, leaving the Chocolate Lab alone. "Wait Chase come back, I wasn't finished?" I turned to face him. "You would totally be wiped out dude! Haha," seriously, I bet Marshall wouldn't laugh at me if I told him. After a few seconds, I spotted him running over to me, Skye too. Still with that same grin on her face.

"Hey Marshall, you seem to be in hurry, something up?" I ask smiling, finally I have no more worries now that he's here.

"Nope, nothing although I need to talk to you?" Talk to me?

"What about?"

"Something, hey want to go the park for a bit or the fields?" Huh, what he wants to talk to me now he asking me to go the park with him, what could be so important that he can't tell me right now?

"Park sounds great, but what is it you want to tell me?" I ask again, still growling cause of Zuma.

"I'll tell you when we get there, by the way why is Zuma laughing?" I roll my eyes.

"It's because I told him, I want to try out surfing. He said I wouldn't be even able to pass the first wave...wait one second," I turned around. "Hey! Aren't you meant to be going to the bay by now Zuma?!" I barked, turning back to Marshall, who seemed to be giggling as well.

"Zuma is a little right, Chase. You going to surf would be pretty funny and unusual!" I growled again. _'No pup believes me, on great my day is going really good so far!_ ' I thought sarcastically.

"Okay, okay I'm going now! Thanks Chase that really made my day!" I heard Zuma, as he walked to his hovercraft.

"So Marshall, should we go then?" He nodded in response walking with me. For some reason he kept on looking back at Skye.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to the park, no one was there, which was weird judging from the hot day, I thought there will lots of people here, playing in the playground or swimming in the pool. Despite that, there was literally no one. I suddenly was tapped on the paw, I looked across to see Marshall leaning down, with his tail wagging in the air. I knew that look. He wanted to play.

And play we did! We played tag for many minutes, It was so hard for me to catch him, he was so fast! We ran all over the park, up to the climbing frame. Where I suddenly couldn't see him any more. I looked left and right, Seeing no trace.

"Marshall where are you?" I called out to him, suddenly hearing giggling underneath. I thought of the element of surprise. "I wonder where he went maybe I'll check someplace else." As soon as I said that, he walked out of hiding. I chose my perfect moment and jumped off the climbing frame, pouncing right on top of him.

He immediately threw his paws at the side of his head. "Okay, you got me!" I laughed, feeling him roll over so he was now on his back. Feeling my muzzle grow hot once again. Seeing him with his one paw at the side of his head, and his eyes staring into mine. His ears also drooped back with his muzzle flushed. Then he softly spoke. "I surrender Chase." My heart raced , it was like he was submitting to me! His voice was a little with a husky tone. I felt myself lean down once again, closer to his muzzle, feeling my eyes slowly close. Almost touching his lips before I pulled back, wait was it he was going to tell me? His eyes opened, when he saw me pull back. "Chase you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, it's just what was it you were going to tell me?" I stood up allowing him to sit. We sat up next to each other. Feeling our tails touch every time they wagged.

"Oh that, are you sure you want me to tell you now, it could wait till later?" Now I was worried what could it be?

"N-no I want you to tell me now?!" I say, almost like a demand, I can't wait till later, silently screaming in my mind when he would finally say it. I had to know now! He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You need to stop worrying about Skye!" Huh? I tilted my head in confusion.

"Why? Why do I have to do that?" I said.

"B-because every time she goes out on a rescue, you worry if she's ever going to be okay! Even if she looks a bit upset, you're the first to always ask her what's wrong.-"

"Wait what? You're telling me to stop worrying, like I can ever do that, she's just like you, doing dangerous things all the time. Look what happened last time she went off alone, she almost got herself killed, flying in the storm like that. So what do you expect me to do, just let her risk her life that?!" I was getting angry all of sudden. Why was he asking me this.

"N-no it's just it's getting irritating. Come on Chase, she's old enough to look after herself!"

"Yeah right, anything could happen to her, I can't believe you're asking me this? It's just like if some pup asked me to stop worrying about you!" I said unable to look at him any more.

"Chase, I didn't mean it like that It's just s-"

"Why do you care anyway? Did she tell you something? Cause you two have been spending a hell lot with each other lately! Like you two are suddenly best friends!" I said now facing him again.

"Of course not, no one can replace you! And, and I just can't tell you, but I d-"

"Can't tell me? Can't tell me what Marshall? What did she tell you?!" I asked, placing my paws on his shoulder slightly scaring him.

"S-she didn't tell me anything, she just thought it will best if you don't worry about her so much!" He said now pushing me off him.

"She thought that or did you? did you think it would be best to stop worrying about her?! No for real why do you care so much what I do? She's my friend of course I worry, I worry about all of you pups even Zuma and Rocky! Especially you! You don't get how much it frightened me to see you do something so stupid when you were young!" I hate going into bad memories, but it's about time he knew. "So no! I will not stop worrying about Skye, I care about her, and I will not almost risk losing another friend!" I said not facing him again.

"But Chase if you would just l-"

"No I will not listen any more, why? Are you jealous or something? I wouldn't get why, but are you? Or maybe you have feelings for her? After all you two spend nearly everyday with each other! So maybe you like her or something! Also we hardly spend any time with each other, you always leave me for her." I suddenly heard a growl behind me.

"Are you kidding me?! No I don't have feelings for her and no I'm not jealous, I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but it's not my fault she wants to spend everyday with me!"

"Sure feels like it, why do you always let her drag you everywhere then?" I ask, he growls again annoyed.

"Cause she wants too, Skye sometimes needs a friend to talk to, and I thought I'll be that friend. As Zuma too busy these days, she went to me. What was I meant to do? Leave her alone, what kind of pup would I be. Why you getting mad also? This wasn't even what I wanted to talk about today anyway.

"So why did you ask me then?" I asked once again, slightly confused.

"It doesn't matter, I-"

"There you go again. Not telling me, why is it so hard to talk to me, we're best friends Marshall, aren't we?" I ask, suddenly feeling my eyes stain with tears, not now.

"O-of course, it's just I don't have to tell you everything." I growl angrily, now he was hurting me.

"No of course you don't, you got your new best friend to tell your secrets too!" He stepped back.

"W-why are you acting like this Chase? why do you keep on saying these things?!" He cried. A single tear dripping down his muzzle, but I couldn't stop, the words just kept on coming out my mouth.

"Why do you think?! You know what your never going to answer me! You can't even tell your best friend, the truth why you asking me to stop showing concern for my friend. Don't you trust me?" I growl, feeling more tears drip down my muzzle. What's so important that he won't tell me, this was actually making me more worried.

"I'm sorry Chase, but I just can't-"

"Forget it then, you know what, I just want to left on my own right now!" I could feel a lump in my throat, as the tears dripped down my muzzle. What was I saying, I don't want him to go.

"W-what, why Chase? we're best friends."

"Sometimes it feels like we're not, now just leave me alone...I don't need you!" I say my voice, sounding so cold. doesn't he get that he's hurting me, I don't want to hear any more.

"Y-you're joking right? Chase, C-"

"I'm not joking Marshall, I mean it. I don't need you! Go find a new best friend!"

"W-what b-but, you're my best friend...please don't do this! P-please don't say our friendship is over?!" I didn't look at him, but I knew he was crying. This wasn't me I would never say anything like this. It was like I was puppet on strings.

"I'm sorry Marshall, but I think it's best if we don't talk to each other any more!" I looked down. Seeing paw prints dash away from me. Before they stopped, I turned seeing him on the far end of the park.

"F-fine if that's how you feel never talk to me again Chase!" That's when he ran, further and further away from me, what did I just say? Did I just end our friendship? Oh no! I'm an i-

"You're an idiot Chase how could you hurt Marshall like that?!" Huh? I turned to see Skye, with her paw aiming straight at my muzzle. Ouch her paw slaps really hurt! Even though she was right, I did hurt Marshall. I said things which I never thought of saying before, over something so stupid! Wait how did Skye get here so quick, Was she spying on us? "You know he's never going to forgive you, you hurt him so bad, but it'll be okay!" I didn't hear her I just kept on looking at the gate wide open and the paw prints leading away from me. I didn't even notice Skye's paws wrapping around my neck. I was thinking too much again. Dammit I just lost my best friend, no not just my best friend.

 _'Marshall, I'm sorry, I do need you...I love you!'_

~ ~ ~ End of flashback.

* * *

That day felt like a piece of me was missing. For the rest of that day, I was ignored. Every pup avoided me. I'm guessing Marshall told Zuma and Rocky. To make things worse walking up to the lookout. I saw Ryder and he didn't look happy one bit! What I didn't know it wasn't Marshall that told him, It was Skye.

I was hanging my head in shame as Ryder yelled at me, and then he said:

"I think it's best if you stay in the lookout as punishment. I can't believe you Chase, you and Marshall were best friends, what happened?" I decided to tell him everything, but the thought of being locked in the lookout for a week immediately made me disagree, I couldn't be trapped. I had to talk to him, sort things out. I can't let our friendship go. It's means way too much too me to throw everything we been through away! That's when I knew nothing would make Ryder reconsider, except for telling him the truth.

"Ryder, I know I'm stupid, I'm a damn right fool for saying that to Marshall! I regretted it straight after, but you can't lock me in the lookout, I need to go with you to Jake's mountain! I can still make things right if you give me a chance to talk to him...I have to try and make things better again. I know words won't make him forgive me, but I have to try. Before we had that argument I was going to tell him something, something I planned on telling him on this trip, maybe i-if I tell him, then maybe he'll give me another chance?" I cried feeling my voice break.

"What was it you were going to tell him Chase?" There was no point in lying. Time to tell the truth.

"T-that...I love him."

* * *

Ryder was shocked when I told him. Although he understood. Telling him the truth finally made him changed his mind and let me go to Jake's mountain. On one condition I talk to Marshall. That's what I was hoping, but the whole day I tried to at least call his name. I couldn't, the words just wouldn't come out. I screamed silently in my mind as I lay outside in my tent, letting the moon shine through. I was looking over at the red tent right in front of me. Thinking that the night might be the right time. However I wasn't moving, it was like I stuck in wet cement. Something was pulling me back. I banged my head on the ground repeatedly screaming.

"Stupid! Stupid, I'm so stupid! How am I ever going to make this right?"

"Talk to him!" I lifted my head up feeling an ounce of pain, seeing a small light brown pup. Great some pup I really don't want to talk to.

"What do you want Skye? Haven't you caused enough trouble!"

"I didn't cause anything! It was you who shouted at Marshall." I looked away from her, Feeling my blood boil. "Chase?"

"What!" I growl, still not facing her.

"Go talk to him! Sort things out."

"What difference would it make? He made it clear he never wants to talk to me again! Also it's not you care, I bet this was all some scheming plan to get me and Marshall to split up?!" she stopped me, I didn't even notice her sitting right next to me.

"Y-you're wrong why would I try to do that, make you you and Marshall stop talking so I could get closer to you, now why would you think that?" My eyes widen as she laughs, I feel my anger rise, so this was all her fault!

"You evil, little, conniving, bitch! I can't believe you, it was all your fault! I bet it was you who told him to tell me to stop worrying about you wasn't it." She lifted her paw up.

"Guilty, but it wasn't all my fault, I didn't expect you to get mad at him, you did that all on your own. You said those things to him, you're the one who ended your friendship with Marshall!" I growled, however she was right, I did say that.

"But, why Skye?!" I asked her, almost like a demand.

"Remember eight months ago, when you and me went to the bay? How you broke my heart in two! I thought I wouldn't let get away with it. So I wanted to take the one thing that you care about so much, Marshall. He was your everything, you guys would be happy and I would just be alone. I loved you, And you didn't seem to care! So Chase I didn't want you to be happy, I wanted you to feel what you made me feel, your heart crushed to pieces! So I used Marshall to get to you. That's why I asked him to hang around with me everyday. That's why every time you got a little too close up to the moment where you would confess your feelings, I stopped it! I told you I always get what I want." Are you kidding me? She still thinks she has a chance with me, never! I growled again, this time louder as I suddenly tackled her down to the floor. My paw flashing across her muzzle. I didn't even care if she was scared, whining whatever, she's just ruined my life. I could see two red marks across her muzzle. She cried. I didn't feel no sympathy for her, I screamed at her.

"Because of you, I've just lost the one pup I've ever cared about and for what revenge? I thought we were friends Skye, I thought I could trust you, but I guess not! I've already told you I was sorry for breaking your heart, but you can't force me, No matter what, I'll never love you! You know right now I could rip you piece by piece, but you're not worth it, and I got a friendship to save! So goodbye!" I left her there, lying on the ground. As I walked away towards the red tent.

I knew I was really going to get punished now. Ryder was going to kill me, I'm surprised he didn't hear Skye whining. Maybe he's too loved up with Jake to even care. I wasn't surprised that the pups didn't hear me. Zuma and Rocky are both deep sleepers.

I continued walking over to the red tent. Lightly knocking on it. After a few seconds I heard nothing. So I called out to him.

"Marshall, you in there? It's Chase I need to talk to you? Come on please come out-"

"He's not in there!" I heard another voice, coming from an orange tent.

"W-what do you mean, where did he go Zuma?"

"The forests I think, Now stop talking! can't you see some pups are trying to sleep?!" He lastly said. I looked over at the forests, seeing small paw prints, I decided to follow them.

* * *

It was getting darker, making it harder to see the paw prints very well, so I decided to use my scent of smell. Knowing his scent so well, made it easy to find him. However as I saw him on a little hilltop, I stopped walking. Just listening to the sweet harmony.

I have always love to hear Marshall sing, ever since we were young, he had such an amazing voice. However he was always afraid of sharing his talent with anyone, but me. I remember the first time I heard him, singing in the lookout, to a song which I'll never forget. It was one of his favourites. He said it had a strong meaning to him. I never knew what the song was called, but I remember how it sounded. I also remember joining in with him. Singing along. At first he stopped, shying away, then I told him he doesn't have to be so scared. Maybe that's what made him sing once at the talent show? Or when the Paw Patrol bands plays. The song we once sang together became our song, like it only meant for us. It only had a meaning that only we understand.

However the song he was singing wasn't that, it was different, but he didn't sound happy like he usually does. He sounded so sad. I walked closer hearing his voice, it was like he was singing to the moon.

 _Do you recognize the song any more_

 _Do you recognize the sound of my voice_

 _Does it get drowned in the noise_

 _I wonder if you found what you want_

I wondered who he was singing about? Why did it feel like it was about me, I listened to the song more.

 _Maybe I'm telling myself a lie when I stay,_

 _I'm the only one still on your mind_

 _And you will be mine someday_

 _I feel you when I'm in the dark,_

 _I still don't know how to move on,_

 _I'm sick and in love but I feel in my gut._

 _Yeah I know that you are the one!_

Wait love? Who was Marshall in love with? I didn't even notice my paws move closer, as I wanted to hear him more.

Used to say forever but it's never now,

Thought we'd be together but we separate now.

You are my first!

And that's why it hurts.

The fire that burns,

It ain't never gonna die

No it ain't never gonna die

It ain't never gonna...

The next verse he sang, was much sadder, and I finally found out who he was singing about.

 _Is it even worth the time any more_

 _It's different this time ain't it, Chase_

 _Cause that's always what you say, what you say_

 _But I'm better at the games that you play_

 _I'm taking back what is mine_

 _Cause you said, it's forever_

 _Standing the test of time_

 _If we dare, stay together_

 _I ain't gonna wait in line_

 _I'm patient but I'm not blind_

 _We're young so we got the time, make it right, alright..._

He was singing about me, I finally understood the song. I hurt him and he thinks is our friendship even worth it any more? But wait, he also said...wait does that mean, he does feel the same? Oh no, I didn't just destroy our friendship. I destroy our chances at being something more. As mates! I was truly an idiot! I continued to listen, hearing one bit being repeated.

 _Used to say forever but it's never now,_

 _Thought we'd be together but we separate now._

 _You are my first!_

 _And that's why it hurts._

 _The fire that burns,_

 _It ain't never gonna die_

 _Never thought i'd ever say we're strangers now_

 _All the love we had has turned to hate somehow_

 _You are my first_

 _And that's why it hurts_

 _The fire that burns_

 _It ain't never gonna die_

 _No it ain't never gonna die_

 _It ain't never gonna die_

What was I doing? I'm going to get caught walking even closer so now I'm at the bottom of the hilltop, but his singing was so beautiful. It easily made tears fall down my muzzle. I thought he was finished until he sang one last line.

 _Here we are in this place again_

 _Somewhere between eternal love and no longer_

 _And if I never see your face again_

 _I hope you know that will never be another like you!_

 _Used to say forever but it's never now_

 _Thought we'd be together but we separate now_

 _You are my first_

 _And that's why it hurts_

 _The fire that burns_

 _It ain't never gonna die_

 _You are my first_

 _And that's why it hurts_

 _The fire that burns_

 _It ain't never gonna die..._

After he finished the song, he howled, another thing that was music to my ears. I felt the urge to howl too, however all I could say.

"T-that was beautiful," he turned to face me, suddenly turning red.

"C-Chase, w-what are you doing here? H-how did you find me?" He asks, stuttering.

"It wasn't so hard to catch your scent Marshall. I know it too well!" I smiled while he looked down.

"W-why did you find me, I thought you don't want to be friends any more? You said you don't need me!" He says, now facing me.

"I was stupid, that argument was never meant to happen, I should of never said that to you, I didn't mean any of it, I do need you, I've always needed you! I'll be lost without you. Of course I want to be friends, Marshall we're best friends remember." He turns away once again. I run up onto the hilltop sitting next to him, Instead of reaching a paw to his muzzle like I always do. I lifted his head up by nuzzling him. His eyes look left and right, I know he was trying not to look at me, and I also knew he was failing! As he eyes were suddenly caught up with mine. My front paws grabbed hold of his, lifting them from the ground. "I'm not that good with talking, so I want to say I'm sorry to you a different way. One that you might know. To show you how much you really mean to me." I was never good at this, but I'll do anything for him. So that when I opened my mouth and let out the first note I was scared, but the serenity in his eyes made me feel brave.

 _Can't blame you_

 _For thinking that you never really knew me at all_

 _I tried to deny you_

 _But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

 _I thought I was protecting you_

 _From everything that I go through_

 _But I know that we got lost along the way_

"Chase, i-is that o-" I placed a paw to his lips stopping him from talking any more. As I sung the next lines, trying to think how they go.

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _So come and take my paw_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me..._

I stopped when I saw tears roll down his muzzle, feeling tears also stain my eyes, but I had to do this. I also removed my paw off his muzzle.

 _Just know that I'm sorry_

 _I never wanted to make you feel so small_

 _Our story is just beginning_

 _We'll let the truth break down these walls, oh yeah_

 _And every time I think of you_

 _I think of how you pushed me through_

 _And showed me how much better I could b_ e

Before I could sing the next bit, he joined in singing along with me.

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _So come and take my paw_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me, yeah..._

His paw was suddenly placed on my lips. Stopping me from singing, as he out of the blue sang the next bit alone.

 _You make me feel like I'm myself_

 _Instead of being some pup else_

 _I wanna live that everyday_

 _You say what no pup would say_

 _You know exactly how to get to me_

 _You know it's what I need_

 _It's what I need, yeah..._

His paw was now removed, allowing my mouth to move. We both closed our eyes singing the final part in perfect harmony.

 _Here I am with all my heart_

 _I hope you understand_

 _I know I let you down_

 _But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

 _You brought me closer to who I really am_

 _So come and take my paw_

 _I want the world to see what you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me_

 _What you mean to me..._

"I-I can't believe you remember?" He softly says.

"Of course, I would never forget our song." I reply.

Then we howled together, for what seemed like forever, but we stopped minutes later, people might start to think they were wolves living in adventure bay. I opened my eyes to see his already glued to mine, I smiled realising I was still holding his paw. I didn't even realise how we suddenly got so close to each other. Our lips were inches away. I changed that by unexpectedly grabbing hold of his collar, pulling his muzzle closer to mine, this time I wasn't letting anything stop me.

As I finally connected my lips with his, in a slow sensual kiss. I felt the butterflies explode in stomach as he kissed back. Licking along my bottom lip, softly biting it. This made me gasp out and let out a small moan not to mention, it also made my heart beat rapidly. I didn't even care if my muzzle was flushed. To absorbed in passion to care about anything right now. I kissed him deeper, wanting to pour out all my feelings into this kiss. Soon I felt his tongue lick along my canines begging for an entrance, I gladly accepted. Letting his tongue connect with mine. My paws that we now on the ground. I reached them to his chest lightly pushing him to the grassy floor beneath, as I lay on top on him, our lips still connected. I was too lost to even notice we were falling off the hilltop. Straight to the grass. Once down, I broke the kiss

Looking down at him. Getting lost in those gorgeous blue eyes of his. I thought now was the perfect time.

"Marshall, I love you." I feel the tears pour down my muzzle straight after. Then I feel a wet sensation. Damn those licks were so addicting! When he stops, just looking me. I lean down licking him. Slow sensual licks going up his muzzle.

A little moan escaped his lips, as I went lower with my tongue towards his jaw bone, then once again to his lips. Planting a small kiss. Then I stopped. Before I could do it again. I felt my lips become wet with a soft sensual feeling straight after.

"I love you too Chase." Took him long enough. I leaned down again, but this time now to his neck, using my muzzle to lift his yellow collar over his head. In seconds it came off. I leaned down to him, I could hear him catch his breath as I breathed on his neck, before taking a long lick up then down. He gasped out in pleasure. The licking soon turned to soft butterfly kisses. Going all around stopping at one bit. This was the spot I was going to mark. I began again this time with light nibbling, but I couldn't hold onto to temptation for long, as I suddenly bit hard, making my mark, A mating mark! Now he will always know he's mine. He moaned at the feeling. Calling out my name in utter bliss. His moans were driving me crazy, suddenly arousing me.

After I claimed him as mine, I pulled away looking at him, his eyes were closed. So I took the chance and licked him on the side of his muzzle. Snapping him out of cloud 9. Although his eyes were still closed, so I licked a little lower this time on his lips, what I didn't know his tongue gave me a surprise attack, suddenly touching mine. I instantly pulled away blushing, He could only laugh at me.

"What's so funny," I asked him.

"You! You're so funny!" I growled a little, which only makes him laugh again, then catching me by surprise, he flips me over. So I was on the ground and he was on top. His expression soon changed to a grin, as he leans down to my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine, and make my fur stand on edge.

"So now you've marked me, that means I got to mark you right?" I nod in response with a slight moan escaping my lips. His voice sounded so low with that same husky tone. A voice only I hear.

His paws easily reached my collar, pulling it over my head, laying it next to his. Then he leans over me. Laying a sweet tender kiss on my lips, then licking over them, using his tongue to travel down closer to my neck, where he took a long sensual kiss up.

I drew my head back exposing more of my neck to him. My eyes slowly closed as he was now planting soft butterfly kisses across my neck to one part, when he stopped then licked again before he begins sucking, turning my neck a little red. I was again, catching my breath which was suddenly cut short as I felt his sharp canines pierce into my fur, making me moan in both pleasure and pain. as I felt a type of liquid pour out, I easily knew that was blood. He stops biting, now he was licking my neck once again. I could no longer feel the liquid run down run down as he licked it away.

My eyes soon make contact with his. As he leaned up looking at me. I bit my bottom lip in desire.

"You know every time you do that, It tempts me to bite it." I felt my heart race again. Faster than before, but I had to ask.

"B-bite what?" He grins, leans back down catching my lips with his, as he bites a little hard at my bottom lip he pulls back straight after, I couldn't help but pout, as his lips left mine too soon.

"That!" Now I finally realised what he was talking about.

"Ahh~" I suddenly scream out, as he moves his leg slipping in between mine right up to my crotch. Did he do that on purpose? He does it again. Which makes me moan even louder. Does he not realise what he's doing to me?

"What's wrong Chase? You okay?" He teased, still moving his leg. I found my breath once again. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his. This time I wasn't letting him pull away that easy. I wrapped my paw around the back of his head, kissing him more deeper, repeating his action. As I licked along his bottom lip then softly biting it,

"C-Chase ~" he moaned, I took the chance, slipping my tongue in his mouth immediately connecting mine with his, our tongues magically wrapped around each other, as his lightly caressed mine. It was like our tongues went in a type of dance, a dance of passion. Or a fight for dominance, I was always the alpha so I won. I felt myself falling on cloud 9 once again as his paws reached down my fur, going towards my inner thigh rubbing tiny little circles. My moans silenced by his lips.

We pulled away after a few minutes, finding our breath. I went back in for another kiss, tasting fur instead. I opened my eyes, his lips were at my neck once again. Planting a kiss, then going even lower with his tongue, softly licking at one my small teats, before gently sucking, being careful not to bite me. Marshall was always so gentle, he never is rough. That's was just the way I liked it.

He stops, moving onto the next one repeating the same motion. I could only throw my head back in pleasure. He pulled back using his tongue to travel even lower, going near my navel. I lifted my head up in curiosity, only to throw it back when he took a long lick going up my sheath feeling my member leave it, he then planted a small kiss on the tip. Before I could enjoy this new sensation. I whispered.

"M-Marshall...what...are..you..d-"

"Shh, Chase, don't worry. I know you need this right now." He plants another kiss, licking up and down. I could feel my moans getting louder, almost turning into screams of ecstasy. His licks soon turned to light sucking going up and down. I bucked my hips in anticipation, in seconds he changed his rhythm, going much faster, lightly grazing me with his teeth. It wasn't painful, the feeling only excited me even more. As I could feel something bubbling inside me.

My head was swinging left and right, feeling my temperature rising, my body was so hot, it was almost like I was on fire. I could feel some of my arousal drip out, I felt my hips go up once again. As he kept on going up and down swirling his tongue all around me. I could feel more of that feeling bubbling up inside me, I knew I was close, I couldn't fight it.

My paws suddenly reached his head, slowly caressing him. I couldn't take any more, he was driving me crazy like I was a wild animal! With one swirl with his tongue, I howled as I reached my peak. I was exhausted, I just wanted to lay down and sleep, but then again what about him? He licked up all my arousal, moaning along the way.

Licking his lips straight after, leaning up so he was at eye level with me, he lowered his muzzle, laying a long lick along my cheek, going straight down to my lips. Licking over them. In a flash I flipped him back over so I was so on top. He looks confused. Doesn't he know what I want to do? I moved down a bit so I was by his naval about to do the same to him, before his paw lifted my head back up.

"C-Chase don't do that." What he expects me to not return the favour, is he crazy?

"M-Marshall, I thought y-" he stops me, pulling me up so I was at back at eye level with him.

"No Chase, I'm fine. Right now I'm too tired to do anything, after all it's been a long night. I did that to you cause you looked like you needed it, there is so much time in the world for us to show how much we love each other, but right now I really just want us to sleep together, like we always do at the fields," I nodded in response, unable to talk any more.

I rolled off, so I was laying next to him. He moved closer so his muzzle was burying in my chest. I smiled wrapping my paws around him while his wrapped around me. We said one last thing to each other before closing our eyes. He was right, we do have all the time in the world, to express our love for each other in deeper ways. Now that our feelings were known and I couldn't be any happier now that we were together.

"I love you." I heard him say.

"I love you too." I say closing my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Five months past since me and Marshall became mates, although we weren't just that. We were lovers! I remember so much happening in those months. First was that Skye admitted everything, I made her tell Marshall the truth, it didn't even take him long to forgive her. I also apologized for the things I said. Me and her are now great friends.

Second was I hit Rocky, and then had a fight with Zuma, all because I was trying to protect him. I won't go into detail. Except for it wasn't pretty, I made up with him a week later - well it was mostly his fault so I didn't even want to apologize, not until Marshall told me to. It was like I was totally under Marshall's control.

And lastly was the one magical night I had, my first time was amazing. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven repeatedly. Marshall asked me to come with him down to the beach, he said it was really beautiful at night and he was so right! As we went there. He said that our first time should be special, and the beach was the perfect place. Even at first I felt so afraid. I wasn't really taught much about mating, so I was kind of scared I'll get it wrong or worse...hurt him, but when he took my paws in his and told me that: I'll be fine, that he trusts me.

I suddenly felt all my worries go away, and our first time ended up being one of the best times in my life and the most memorable and I wasn't even scared any more, even when he mentions he wants to take control next time. I said yes, because I trusted him as well.

So apart from getting scar on my left cheek- thanks a lot Zuma. Those months went by pretty good.

That's why now I was happily relaxing in the fields with my mate right next to me, nuzzling into my fur, I looked over to see my two friends who were now together as well, I laughed as I heard Zuma try and beg Rocky to go to the bay with him. The grey pup couldn't take any more, with a paw he grabbed on Zuma's blue collar roughly pulling him down, connecting his lips with Zuma's, one way to shut him up. That pup was so wrapped up in love, it won't be long until he surrenders to Rocky's every word.

"It's so not fair, you four are so happy and I ain't got no one." I turned back to see Skye right in front of us pouting. I laughed as she whined more then called out to the two lovestruck pups. "Hello, Rocky, Zuma? Can't you guys keep your paw off each other for one second?!" I saw Zuma's lips disconnect from Rocky's rolling his eyes turning to his best friend.

"What is it Skye, can't you see I'm busy?!" He growled, turning to face her. While Rocky licked at his cheek. "W-Wocky s-stop!" Zuma tired to say, forgetting how to speak properly getting too distracted.

"Erm Rocky, can you stop licking Zuma so he could listen to me?!" Can't this pup at least say please? I thought as I continued laughing still looking over at Zuma and Rocky, are you kidding me? that pup stops for nothing especially when he's in love! I should know I'm exactly the same.

"Well you have Rubble and Everest, one of them could be your mate?" I heard Marshall say, for a second I thought he was asleep.

"W-what makes you think that I'll be mates with her? We don't even hardly know each othe-" just then we all heard Ryder's voice coming from Skye pup tag.

"Skye I need to you to go pick up Everest from Jake's mountain, her snowplower broke down, I need you to go get it. Also Jake's going away for a bit so she's coming to the lookout. and I thought it would be nice for you too keep her company, cause the boys are too absorbed in love right now!" All of us were suddenly shocked, how did Ryder know? "Yes I know you are together Marshall and Chase and the same for Zuma and Rocky, all I've got to say is that I'm happy for you four!" All us immediately blushed, even Skye. Marshall was the first to speak. As I was too shocked for any words to come out.

"Now she's coming round, it will give you a chance to get to know each other, one day you two might even end us being like us, two friends who end up falling in love." He said nuzzling into my fur once more. I watched as Skye grew even more red.

"Y-yeah right, we probably end up being good friends!" She says, as Marshall shook his head.

"We'll see," She growled straight after. Turning away from us.

"Well I should probably get going, Ryder needs me and all this puppy love is getting too much for me right now!" We all said bye, as she walked away from us towards the lookout. I turned to see Rocky whisper something in Zuma's ear as the Chocolate Labrador suddenly went scarlet.

"S-sorry pups, but me and Rocky are going to the bay now - bye!" Before I could respond I suddenly saw the both of them sprint away from us. A nibble on my ear forced me to turn back, now staring into the eyes of my love.

"Hey Chase?" He asks, as I see his muzzle turn red.

"Y-yeah Marshall." I reply.

"Sing to me?" He asks again. I shake my head.

"S-sing? Sing what?"

"Anything!"

I thought of all the songs I knew, suddenly remembering one from a few months ago. I took a deep breath before singing,

A pup like me loves a pup like you

Whatever you are up to, is all I want to do

I hear your bark, can't wait to see

A pup like you, you're the pup for me

A pup like me, a pup like me

I'm a happy hound whenever you're around

A pup like me, the happiest dog around

After I finished the last line I heard a howl next to me. I looked over, seeing him sitting with his head up. I sat up as well turning to face him. After he finishes howling, he immediately pressed his muzzle to mine, our lips two second away from touching. Then he spoke in a soft whisper.

"T-that was beautiful Chase. Thank you."

"T-thanks I'm glad you like it, you know I'll do anything for you...I love you Marshall." I said, one second away.

"I love you too Chase, I always have." He replied as our lips finally connected in a sensual kiss. Making fireworks explode in my stomach.

And yes my heart was definitely racing, it would continue to race as long as he was mine!

The End


End file.
